Mother of a Robin
by Amara Nyx
Summary: "Thank you for helping him." Diana sat up, and laid a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "I'd do anything for Richard. He's like a son to me. I care for him." "Again, thank you. Dick needs someone who cares for him like a mother." "Your welcome Bruce."


Hey, I'm back with my first one-shot.

Enjoy!

I DON'T own Young Justice. I own my story plot.

_Thought or flashback_

_**Mind link**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mother of a Robin<p>

The Bio ship quickly landed in the hangar of Mount Justice, and its passengers hastily exited the ship, and towards the debriefing room. "Someone help! We need help!"

In a blur of yellow and red, Kid Flash A.K.A Wally West appeared in the room, and its occupants. Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Black Canary looked at Kid Flash curiously.

"What's the matter kid?" Flash A.K.A Barry Allen asked his nephew.

"Uncle Barry, help! Robin, he's-" Wally was interrupted when the other members of Young Justice appeared in the room. Everyone's appearance was all but pleasant. Uniforms ripped, bloodied cuts, and grime covered their bodies. But was caught the leagues eyes was the small raven-haired boy, unconscious in Superboy's (A.K.A Conner Kent) arms. His face was contorted in pain and his body was shaking.

"What happened?" Superman A.K.A Clark Kent asked sternly. The team slightly cringed, but quickly responded.

"Scarecrow happened that's what!" Connor snarled.

"He hit Robin with this gas of his and now he won't wake up." Ms. Martian A.K.A Megan Morse said nearly crying her eyes out.

"Connor, get Robin to the Medical Bay." Black Canary A.K.A Dinah Lance ordered. "Ollie, get Alfred. The rest of you, come with me." Everyone quickly complied with Canary's orders.

Connor set Robin down on the medical bed as Manhunter A.K.A J'onn Jones started to look the boy over. Minutes later, Green Arrow A.K.A Oliver Queen returned with an elderly man wearing a black suit. While J'onn and the man worked, the league talked to the team.

"Who's he?" Artemis asked pointing at the elderly man.

"Help," Superman said. "Now, explain what happened."

"It is my fault. I should have seen this coming. I am the team's leader. It is my responsibility to watch over the team." Aqualad A.K.A Kaldur'ahm said blaming himself.

"Kaldur, enough of that tone. Just explain what happened." Aquaman A.K.A Orin told his apprentice.

Kaldur took a deep breath. "We accomplished the mission as ordered without any complications. But as we were about to depart for the cave, we encountered an…unexpected guest."

_**Flashback…**_

"_Well, well, well. Didn't know the boy blunder would be here. Oh look, he brought his friends too." A dark, creepy, and somewhat scratchy voice sounded through the warehouse._

"_Who's there?" Artemis questioned slowly reaching for an arrow in her quiver. "Show yourself."_

_Walking out of the darkness was a man wearing a trench coat, a farmer's hat, pants, and muddy boots. Little bits of hay were sticking out of the man's clothing. The man wore a mask that looked like a scarecrow._

"_Scarecrow," Robin announce with venom in his voice. "What are you doing here? This isn't Gotham City."_

"_Decided to go through a change of scenery. By the way, I have a little present for you." With a snap of Scarecrow's fingers, about 30 goons appeared from the rafters._

"_Ms. Martian, link us up." Aqualad ordered. Ms. Martian nodded and put her fingers to her temples._

"_**Link has been established." Megan confirmed.**_

"_**Good, Robin, you faced Scarecrow before, how should we handle the situation?" Aqualad asked as the team got into a battle stance.**_

"_**First, take out the goons. I'll take Scarecrow. Stay away from the gas. If you don't then you'll experience your worst fear."**_

"_**Understood; everyone on three. One, two, three!"**_

_The team charged at their own amount of goons while Robin disappeared with his signature cackle. Robin watched from the shadows for a few moments to observe his team's actions. Superboy was using his brute strength as usual. Kid Flash used his speed to take any weapons before any hand-to-hand combat. Aqualad used his water bearers to form maces. Ms. Martian used her telepathy and Artemis used her bow and arrows with some hand-to-hand combat._

'_Good, they're getting better. Time to do my part.'_

_Robin made his way through the rafters behind Scarecrow. He silently landed behind the fear master, took out two timed birdarangs and fired them. They curved in flight and landed in front of Scarecrow. They activated and send a large puff of smoke in Scarecrow's face. Robin jumped into the cloud of smoke and landed a kick to Scarecrow's back sending him flying forward. Robin leaped in front of Scarecrow and to out two eskrima sticks from his utility belt._

"_Awe, did the little bad Scarecrow fall and get hurt?" Robin taunted then laughed. "Guess you aren't feeling the aster huh?"_

_When the smoke dispersed, Scarecrow just growled and pulled out two knives from his jacket. He and Robin charged at each other with Robin making sure not to be too close to the mask. Robin had some minor cuts when Scarecrow managed to land a hard kick to Robin's chest. He skid across the floor and his hands went to his chest._

'_That's going to bruise.'_

_Robin quickly stood up and was about to grab some birdarangs when Scarecrow stopped him._

"_I wouldn't do that bird boy. We wouldn't want your friends to get hurt." Scarecrow motioned to his left. Robin's eyes followed and saw that his friends were back up against the wall with ten goons restraining them. They looked worse than he did and he knew that they were about exhausted._

"_Let them go Scarecrow." Robin demanded facing the fear freak again._

_Scarecrow chuckled darkly and pulled out a syringe filled with a dark fluid from his coat pocket. "I might if you become my little guinea pig for my new fear toxin. It's fresh off the market. I think you'll get a kick out of this one."_

"_**Robin, don't do it!" Aqualad ordered**_

"_**Yeah man, we'll get out of this." Kid Flash assured desperately.**_

"_**Robin, please!" Ms. Martian pleaded.**_

_**Robin's sigh was heard through the mind link. "Sorry guys. I care about you all. I can't let you guys get hurt."**_

"_**Robin, don't!"**_

_Robin did his own imitation of the bat glare. "Fine Scarecrow, you win."_

_Scarecrow smirked deviously and held up his finger, shaking it side-to-side. "Ah, ah, ah. Drop the belt birdbrain. We don't want you to break our deal."_

_Robin grumbled something incoherently even for Superboy and unclipped his belt, throwing towards his friends. Suddenly two goons came out of nowhere, pinned his arms behind his back, and kicked his stomach causing him to fall to his knees. Scarecrow walked over with the syringe in hand. The team was franticly trying to escape their bonds._

"_Too bad that big daddy bats isn't here to save you." Scarecrow chuckled, and socked Robin in the face. Robin shook his head, getting rid of the sudden dizziness and spit out the blood in his mouth. Scarecrow lowered the syringe and released the toxin into Robin's blood stream. Said person's head started to feel cloudy and his hold on reality started to fade. He barely heard his friend's voices, and soon he lost the fight for consciousness._

_**End Flashback…**_

"Afterwards, Scarecrow got away and we rushed back to the cave. We've tried everything to wake Robin up. Even with Ms. Martian's powers, she failed to wake him up."

"No worries Aqualad. Alfred gave Robin the antidote so we shouldn't-"

"Superman! The antidote isn't working!" J'onn exclaimed.

"What?"

"The antidote has no effect on the fear toxin." J'onn explained.

A blood-curdling scream was heard from the raven-haired boy on the medical bed. Everyone turned to the said boy and appeared by his side. Tears were streaming down the boys face. He was curled up on his side, his body racking with heavy sobs.

"Flash, contact Batman." Superman ordered the older speedster. Flash nodded and with a blur a red, Barry left the medical bay. Another cry of pain was heard from the young vigilante. Alfred grabbed the boy's shoulders trying to shake him awake.

"Master Robin, please awaken! Please! Nothing will hurt you young master. Please awaken!" The boy showed no sign of awakening.

In a blur of red, the Flash reappeared beside the league. All the color from his face left him. "Barry, what's wrong?" Dinah asked worriedly.

Barry tried to form words in his mouth but was unable to. After a few moments, words slowly came out. "B-Batman's n-n-not h-here."

The team was mortified by Barry's statement. "What do you mean he's not here?" Ollie asked trying hard to not believe what was just said.

"H-He was s-sent on an off world m-mission." The rest of the leagues faces paled and they froze.

"Nu!" The league was brought back from their frozen stupor by the plea from the young vigilante. "va rugam, nu le doare! nu! nu! nu! nu, Alfred! te rog! nu! nu! mămica diana! nu, nu o doare, te rog! Ia-mă în loc! nu! nu! bruce! tata! TATI!"

"**No! Please, don't hurt them! No! No! No! No, Alfred! Please! No! No! Mommy Diana! No, don't hurt her, please! Take me instead! No! No! Bruce! Daddy! DADDY!"**

Alfred went to the boy's side again. "Master Richard! Please, awaken! I beg of you!" Alfred didn't care that he said the boy's real name. All he wanted was for Robin to awaken.

"TATI! Nu mă lăsa! Ai promis! MAMI! Te rog! Nu mă lăsa prea!"

**Daddy****! ****Do not leave me****! ****You promised****! ****MAMI****! ****Please****! ****Do not leave me****too!**

"What do we do? None of us can wake him up!" Megan was crying her eyes out as Connor held her close.

"he called Diana mommy." Dinah murmured.

Clark's eyes widened in realization. "Dinah, you're a genius!"

The league and team looked at Clark curiously. "What are you talking about Clark?" Dinah asked.

"You said that Dick call Diana mommy."

The leagues eyes slowly widened in realization. Dinah gasped. "You're right!" she turned to flash. "Contact Diana! Tell her it's an emergency!"

Barry was already gone by the time Dinah finished talking.

The team was confused about this "Diana."

"Who's Diana, and how is she going to help Robin?" Wally asked.

"Diana is the only one besides batman who has ever woken Robin up from Scarecrow's gas." Ollie explained. "Let's just hope that she can help Robin now."

Barry flashed back into the room. "She'll be here any minute." the leagues face relaxed somewhat knowing help was on its way.

Off in the distance you can hear the zeta tubes go off.

Wonder Woman 03 (AN: sorry, I don't know what number she is in the series)

In a gust of wind, Wonder Woman A.K.A Diana Prince flew into the room. Not bothering to look at the league, she went straight to the young vigilante. She cupped his cheek with her hand and held his hand with her other.

"Robin, please wake up. You have to wake up." she started saying.

"Eu sunt singur. Au plecat. M-au părăsit. Tata, mama, Alfred, Diana, Bruce, plecat toate. Au plecat. Sunt singur din."

**I'm all alone. They're gone. They left me. Dad, mom, Alfred, Diana, Bruce, all gone. They're gone. I'm alone again.**

Diana felt tears fall down her face. She pleaded, "You listen to me, Richard John Grayson. We would never leave you do you hear me? You have people who love you very much. Your team, the league, Alfred, me, Bruce. We all love you and wouldn't dare leave you. We care for you and no one can keep you from us. And what about Bruce? Without you, his world is nothing. You're his whole life. You're the light to his darkness. He needs you! I need you! Please wake up Richard. Please wake up!"

Robin's masked eyes snapped open and he gasped for air. He jerked forward and stared at the league and his team though his mind was on the nightmare of losing the people he mostly cared about. His body shook and tears were streaming down his face. Diana sat at the foot of his bed and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Richard." she called softly.

Said person slowly turned his gaze to her. Even though the mask hid his eyes, she could see the fear, sorrow, and loneliness they held. He stared at her for a moment before throwing his arms around her, and cried into the crook of her neck. Diana held him tight, running her fingers through his raven-black hair.

"It's okay Richard. You're safe. Nothing will hurt you now. Not while I'm here." she whispered to him.

While Diana comforted the boy wonder, the league and Alfred led the team to the living room. The team occupied the couches as the adults stood around them. They sat in a heavy silence. Robin's sobs were faintly heard from the medical bay; with the exception of Clark and Connor. (super hearing)

"how come Diana's the only one able to wake robin from scarecrow's gas besides batman?" Artemis asked breaking the silence.

The league looked at Dinah silently telling her that she should explain. "Diana and robin are close you could say." she began. "when robin was young and batman was off world, dealing with the joker, or if Alfred was away, he would call Diana to watch over him. They bonded quickly after they first met. Diana has a very maternal side when it comes to Robin. After time Robin started to see Diana as a mother, and vice versa with Diana seeing Robin as a son."

"So they developed a mother-son relationship?" Megan inferred.

Dinah nodded and continued. "one time, a similar situation like this one happened to robin. Batman wasn't there so the league tried to handle it. Everyone tried, everyone failed. Diana was the last one to try and surprisingly robin woke up. It was the first time someone other than Batman woke Robin up from the scarecrows fear gas."

Everyone nodded understandingly, soaking in the information. Suddenly a thought occurred to Connor. "why did you call Robin Richard? And who's Bruce?"

The league visibly stiffened and they nervously looked at Alfred. Said person sighed and stepped forward. "what I'm going to be telling you, you will not speak about this to master Richard until he is ready to tell you himself. Also you will not treat him any differently is that understood?" the team nodded.

"Master Robin's real name is Richard Grayson. He lost his parents when he was nine." the team's eyes widened in horror. Robin or "Richard" lost his parents when he was nine? " Master Bruce was there when the boy lost his parents so he took him in since he had a very similar experience himself. He wanted to help master Richard recover from his tragedy. One night, master Richard ran off because he wanted to find the person who murdered his parents. He wanted revenge. He met Batman that night and begged to have that chance. Batman denied it but master Richard didn't give up. He found the murderer, fought him and almost died in the process. Batman saved him in time, and together they brought the murderer to jail for his crimes. After witnessing the child's courage and skill, Batman took him in as his protégé to help the child harness that revenge and put it to justice. Master Bruce knows about master Richards 'hero business.' He doesn't approve of it but if that's what master Richard wants, and it helps with his loss then so be it. Master Bruce will support all the way even though he will always worry for his adopted son."

The team stared in amazement. They never knew all the hardships Robin has been through. To deal with the fact that he lost his parents at a young age, and is able to smile, laugh, and goof around everyday. They now have a new respect for their youngest member. "you have our word that we'll treat robin no different." kaldur promised.

"Thank you. I must take my leave. I need to inform master Bruce of tonight's events."

"Thank you Alfred. We'll contact you if anything comes up."

Meanwhile...

After much coaxing robins sobs turned into small whimpers. Diana slightly pulled away and peeled off his mask. She looked into Richard's dull, puffy red, blue eyes. She wiped the tears with her thumb and called his name. "Richard."

He slowly looked at her and leaned into her embrace. "Do you...do you want to talk about it? It may help a little." Diana asked softly.

Dick shook his head and barred his face into her shoulder. "Okay. Get some rest then."

She laid dick down and was about to put the covers over when he spoke. "Aşteaptă. Nu lăsaţi. Te rog stai mami. Te rog?"

**Wait. Don't leave. Please stay mommy. Please?**

Diana stared at Dick in shock. _Did he just call me mommy?_ Her shock turned into a loving smile as she cupped Dick's cheek and moved stray hairs from his face. "I won't leave you Richard. I promise."

Diana turned the lights off then climbed into the bed. She held Richard close and kissed him on his forehead. "goodnight Richard."

Just before dick dosed off, he murmured, "Noapte buna mami."

**Goodnight mommy.**

Early next morning...

Batman wasted no time getting to the infirmary when he entered the mountain. When he heard that his son got hit with Scarecrow's fear gas, and the antidote didn't work, he was scared to death. He cut his mission short despite the protests from the Watchtower, and floored the javelin back home. Even though he was notified that Diana handled the situation, the fear in his heart didn't lessen. He had to see his son for himself.

He quickly ran down the hall, and into the med bay. The sight he saw lifted his heart. Sleeping on the bed was his son, safe in Diana's arms. He felt his lips quirk up into a smile. He savored the sight for a moment before quietly walking up to the bed, and slightly nudged Diana. She stirred, and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked her eyes to clear the blurriness, and looked up. She sighed in relief and a smile graced her lips.

"You're back."

Batman nodded. "I rushed back as soon as I heard. Even though Dinah informed me that you handled the it, I just had to make sure."

Diana rolled her eyes. _Bat paranoia_. Batman removed his cowl becoming Bruce Wayne, and ran his fingers through his son's hair. "How is he?"

Diana opened her mouth to answer when a moan escaped from the sleeping boys mouth. "mami." he muttered. Diana smiled and caressed his cheek while Bruce's eyes widened. Dick hasn't called anyone mom since he was nine. But it did warm his heart that Dick has someone he can call mom even if they're not by blood.

"Richards okay now, but he was really shaken up earlier." Diana answered. "The gas hurt him more than usual."

"How so?" Bruce asked.

Diana looked at him eye-to-eye, and said, "He watched his mother and father's death again but," she took a breath as tears weld up in her eyes. "this time it wasn't just them. He also saw Alfred, me...and you die. The same way his parents died." she quickly wiped her tears before they fell.

Bruce stared at her shocked. His gaze slowly turned to his son. On the inside, his shock turned into rage. _How dare that fear maniac mess with my son. No one does that to my little bird. Next time I see him, he's going to regret messing with _my_ son._

Bruce was taken out of his thoughts when another moan was heard from the sleeping acrobat. "Bruce" he muttered, baring his face deeper into Diana's embrace.

Bruce felt his heart break at the sight of his son. He reached over and his fingers gently stroked through the young orphan's hair again. "I'm here son. I'm here. It's okay."

Hearing the familiar voice, Dick turned his head towards his father. His eyes parted slightly. "tati?"

Bruce nodded, and took Dick into his arms. He held him close while repeatedly running his hand through his son's raven-black hair. Dick leaned into his fathers touch, not wanting to ever leave him. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere micul pasăre. I promise." Bruce whispered soothing words till Dick fell asleep again. Bruce looked at Diana who held a smile to her face. He returned it with one of his own and said, "Thank you for helping him."

Diana sat up, and laid a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "I'd do anything for Richard. He's like a son to me. I care for him."

"Again, thank you. Dick needs someone who cares for him like a mother."

"your welcome Bruce."

Bruce lifted his cowl becoming "The Batman" again. He stood up with Dick in a cradle hold. He took a hold of his cape, and wrapped it around his adopted son. "Would the princess like to accompany me back to the manor?"

"She would be delighted. She wants to make sure Richard will be okay." Diana stood, and followed Batman out the room. One their way to the zeta tubes, they passed by Dinah.

"Good to have you back Bruce."

Batman nodded, and continued walking. Out of the corner of his eye, he notice that Dinah looked unsure about something. "what's troubling you Dinah?"

Dinah looked a little shocked. " how-"

Batman's "I'm-the-da**-Batman-look" shut her up.

Dinah sighed, and said, "I'm sorry."

"sorry for what?"

Dinah bit her lip. She really didn't want to tell him, but he has to know. "The team knows."

Batman didn't have to ask what she meant. He knew that she meant "The team knows Robin's identity."

"The team knows his identity. But they only know his name, and a vague description on how he became your partner. They don't know that you're Batman." Dinah explained.

Batman remained silent as he, and Diana walked up to the zeta tubes. Before they disappeared Batman said, "I understand. I would've done the same thing."

Bat cave...

When Batman, and Diana enter the Bat cave, a very relieved Alfred greeted them. "It's very good to have you back master Bruce."

Batman nodded, and removed his cowl. "Likewise Alfred."

"Welcome mistress Diana." Alfred greeted with a slight bow.

"Hello Alfred."

"How's the young master?" Alfred asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine. Cancel all my meetings, and appointments for the next few days. I'll be staying home." Bruce said as he changed dick into a pair of sweats, and a t-shirt.

"Of course master Bruce."

After changing into comfortable civvies, Bruce and Diana walked out of the cave, and to Dick's room. He laid the young acrobat on his bed, and pulled the covers over his body. Bruce sat at the foot of the bed, and watched his son sleep with one hand in his. Diana sat next to Bruce, and wrapped her arms around his torso. After a moment of silence, the billionaire spoke. "This is my fault."

"Bruce, it wasn't your fault." Diana said.

"It is. I knew Scarecrow broke out of Arkham. I should've handled him right away, but I didn't."

"Bruce Wayne," Diana said sharply. "It is not your fault. You can't always know what's going to happen. Stop blaming yourself. Richard's alright, so stop feeling guilty."

"But-" He started.

"Bruce." Diana said in a warning tone.

Bruce sighed, and turned his head to her. "You're right." He admitted.

Diana kissed his cheek, and gave him a sly smile. "Aren't I always?"

When Alfred walked by the room later that day, he was met with a heart-warming sight. All three occupants of the room were sleeping peacefully on master Richard's king-sized bed. He silently closed the door, and walked away with a pleasant smile on his face.

It's been three days since the Scarecrow incident, and the team hasn't seen Robin since. Wally was playing video games while Connor watched. Megan was in the kitchen baking cookies. Artemis was polishing her arrows, and Kaldur was reading a book called "War and Peace."

"Team, report to the briefing room for a mission." Batman's voice rang through the intercom.

"What about Robin?" Megan asked her friends. "We shall see Megan." Kaldur answered.

When the team arrived, they were met with Batman, Wonder Woman, and Red Tornado. "Um…where's Robin? Is he alright?" Wally asked hesitantly.

"He's fine." Batman opened his cape, and Robin walked out. He gave his friends a small smile, and waved. "Hey guys. Miss me?"

The team smiled in relief. Ms. Martian flew over and gave Robin a big hug. "Robin!"

"Ms. M…can't…breath." Robin wheezed out.

"Oh, sorry." Ms. M set Robin down as Kid Flash sped over, and clasped a hand on the boy wonder's shoulder.

"Rob! You're okay!" Kid Flash exclaimed. Robin laughed. "Nice to see you too, KF."

"Robin, you have been missed." Aqualad said as the rest of the team walked over. "Good to be back Kaldur."

Batman cleared his throat regaining the team's attention. "The mission," Batman started. "Is to apprehend Scarecrow. He has been sighted in downtown Gotham. Once you have him, hand him over to me. That is all."

"Wouldn't that be a job for you?" Superboy asked with an eyebrow cocked.

Batman nodded. "It would, but I figured you would want to…settle the score with him after your last encounter."

Superboy smirked, and cracked his knuckles. "Well then, I would be honored to."

The rest of the team, except Robin, nodded also wanting to get even. No one messes with his or her little brother.

"Understood, we'll report once we've succeeded the mission." Aqualad said before they ran (or flew) to the Bio ship. Before they left the room, they noticed that Robin wasn't with them. They turned around, and saw that Robin hadn't moved from his spot.

"Robin?"

Robin looked at his mentor. Batman could see the uncertainty in his partner's eyes. He walked up to his protégé, and laid a hand on his head. "Nu vă faceţi griji. Voi fi aici când te întorci." He said.

**Don't worry. I'll be here when you get back.**

"Îţi promit?" Robin asked.

**You promise?**

The team swore they saw Batman smile. "promit."

**I promise****.**

Robin's gaze shifted towards Wonder Woman. She smiled, and walked up to him. She crouched down to his level, and kissed his cheek. "Îţi promit prea."

**I promise too.**

Robin smiled, and gave both heroes a hug before joining his team. "Come on guys! Lets go!" He chirped as he ran past them.

The team smiled knowing that Robin has returned to his normal self. Sure they know his secret now, but to them, it doesn't change a thing. Robin was Robin; that's that. They quickly followed the familiar cackle that was heard down the hall.

Before the team was out of hearing distance, Batman and Wonder Woman heard Ms. Martian say, "Those two would make a cute couple."

Wonder Woman giggled, and looked at Batman. "Oh, how right they are, huh Bruce."

Batman smile, and intertwined his hand with hers. "Yup."

* * *

><p>What do you think? Please Review and thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
